


Home Is Where Your Light Is

by Mollyther



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A little bit of everything really, All other characters, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Funny, Humour, Love, Most of the characters, One Shot Collection, Some other ships, Terra/Aqua - Freeform, being in love, some AU, they are a huge family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyther/pseuds/Mollyther
Summary: A collection of one shots Stories posted on Fanfic.net in 2010 for a challenge but i found them again so I thought I'd make the jump. From 13 onward is the newer stuff I've done so it get better as it goes on (I promise). Some AU, some canon but all Terra and Aqua goodness with the others thrown in for extra goodness!
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting in an AU

**Author's Note:**

> This stared as a writing challenge I did a long time a go. But when I finished KH3 I knew I had to get back to this! I just love these two so much that I couldn't leave them alone! There are probably mistakes but no one is perfect.

The rain was hitting harder now he watched as the small drops raced down the window. The street lights made small stars as they shown though the rain drops. He let himself be taken in by all the sounds of the bus. It seemed just so pointless. Everything that had happened to him in last 24 hour and here were people just living their daily lives. He slowly put his head on the on back against the window. It shook with the bus' rumbling. He ran a tried hand thought his hair and let out a low sigh. He looked at his phone not that it would do much good. He didn't want to hear what anyone had to say.

It was late so there weren't many people on the bus. There was an older man sitting near the front with is shopping on the seat next to him. He wondered why the man would be doing his shopping so late. There was a mother and her little girl sat a little further back. They were a little wet but they didn't seem to mind; they were just happy. Family, what a joke. The little girl turned and smiled at him. He smiled back out of politeness. Though he didn't feel like it. Then turned and looked out of the window and watch all the people running to get out of the rain. He always liked the rain. It made him feel clean. Like it would wash away any worries or fares you had it was all forgotten. Only this time He couldn't get past what they had told him. That's why he got on the bus. Really he didn't even know where he was going.

The bus palled in to the bus stop. He thought about getting off but decided he would go to the end of the line. Two girls about his age got on. The first had light pink hair palled to one side. He had a light brown jacket on with short red skirt and brown boots. She didn't even look at him as she sat down a couple of seats in front of him. She was followed by another girl with short blue hair that just came to the neck. She had a Blue jacket unzipped with a back T-shirt under it. She wore gray jeans with sliver heels. He thought they weren't the best thing to wearing in the rain. She smiled at him as she sat down next to the fist girl. He smiled back once again out of politeness and watched as she put her umbrella down next to her.

The bus palled into 2 more stops before they got up to get off. He watches as they got their things and started walking down the bus. They got to the front the 2nd girl trued and smiled at him one more time before she got off. Then she was gone. Then he saw it, her umbrella still sitting next to the chair. Before he even knew what he was doing he got up and grabbed it. He ran to the front of the bus he run off and looked down the street. He could see her a little way in front of him.

"HEY you! Miss" He shouted but she didn't hear him. So he started running after her, it amazed him that she could walk so fast in the rain in her heels.

"Hey Miss, Hey" He called again after he got a little closer. She finally turned around and saw him. She smiled at him again.

"Yes" She asked. He looked her full on this time. Her eyes reminded him of the sea. The way they moved as she watched him.

"You left his on the bus" He said and handed her the umbrella. "Thought you need it, you know with the rain."

"Thank you, I forget I even had it with me" she smiled.

"Aqua, we're gonna be late" Her friend called. She smiled again and nodded "Thank you again" she said. Was about to walk away when something came over him

"You wanna get coffee sometime or a drink if you don't like coffee?" He didn't really know why he asked but he did know that he wanted to see her again.

"I like coffee" she smiled again,

"Aqua come on" she called again.

"Just a sec. I don't know your name." she said. "

Terra." He said shook her hand.

"Aqua" She shook it back.


	2. Family Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a price of fan art that I can't find now. If I find it it will drop the link so you guys can see it too!

The room was dark with a small night light under the window on the left. Ven was lying in his crib, crying kicking his legs like he was running away. Terra picked him up and rocked him slowly. The baby slowly stopped crying

"Now what was that all about?" he asked the small boy as he sat down in the rocking chair. "Were you trying to run form the light?" Terra joked. "You and me we always ran didn't we" Terra took a breath. "He looked down at the baby starting at him

"Don't tell Aqua but I was scared that I was never going to find either of you again. I was so lost for a long time and I didn't see it and I'm so sorry." Ven looked up at him with is sad eyes like he knew what he was saying and he was sorry too "After the battle she was hurt and we couldn't find you. She didn't wanted go until she knew you were safe." Terra tickled the small babie's tummy "Aqua always did see you as a child, maybe that just how she is. But when they told us you were okay I didn't think they meant this." The finale battle had been a hard one, everyone who had a keyblade had fought Xehanort and his allies and they had almost lost. Terra remembered the last time he had seen Ven as he was. He had been facing off with Vantias and Terra knew that only one of them had come out of it. He lost sight of them after that. It wasn't until he had gotten back to master Yensid's that they had been retied with Ven but as a baby. That had taken some getting used too and Terra still hadn't understood.

When Ven and Vantias had fought it had coursed a reset on him because they were the same person and to make Ven hole again had had been reborn. Now here he was with Aqua living on the Destiny island trying to rebuild a life with his new family (although he had always seen Aqua and Ven as his family Sora, Riku and Kairi were new) plus Ven being a baby wasn't easy either, but they were getting used to it. Terra liked living by the sea, he liked how happy it made Aqua she had always had a thing about the sea. But sometimes he would find her looking out to the horizon with a vent sad look in her eye. He knew that she was thinking about the darkness, and how loney she was. He still hadn't forgiven himself for that. Ven had a funny sound and grabbed at Terra's shirt.

"yeah I know, there was nothing I could have done. I still think about it thought. Don't tell her that either." He said with a smile remembering how Ven never could keep a secret.

Aqua awoke that morning to an empty bed. The cover was folded from where He had got up to see to Ven. She got up and looked out the window, it was nice sunny day and she could see the waves hitting the sand and making it dark in places. Aqua liked waking up in a house and not having to worry about trying to save Terra from his darkness or Ven from his sleep. Or worry about being alone in the dark world trying not to lose her mind. Although she still worried sometimes if she looked out there for too long like it would all be ripped away from her at any moment. She got dressed and went down the hall to see Ven. She opened the door to see Terra asleep in the rocking chair with Ven asleep on his chest. She smiled to her self it remind her of the old days when they used to stay up late playing games and she would come to find them asleep on the floor of the main room. She shut the door and let them sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a sweet little story, next up 'Something Stupid'. Thank you for reading!


	3. Stupid Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved this one, just thought it was so wholesome

It was late when he found her. She was sitting with her back to him. He went looking for her after Ven had bored him talking his comic for the 10th time that day. It wasn't that he wasn't inserted but he really didn't need to hear it again.

"Mind if I sit?" Terra asked as he came up next to her. He watched as she jumped up and looked around smiled.

"You scared me"

"Sorry" she nodded and sat down

"You not with Ven?" she asked

"No, he was telling me about the same comic book. It was getting tedious" she laughed

"He just shearing"

"Well he could shear with someone different for once" Terra crossed his arms his arms and lied back in the grass... She followed suit and laid back a silence fell between them.

"If you could have any superpower what you have?" Aqua broke the silence and trued to look at him. Terra looked puzzled for a moment "I would fly" she said as a matter of fact. "To saw up high with the birds and go wherever you wanted" Aqua smiled to herself

"I'd go though walls"

"That's it? You are so lame" Aqua told him and got up. "What if I was a damsel in distress? How would you save me if you could only go though walls?" Aqua stood in front of him crossed her arms.

"Well what good would flying do you if you were fighting mole people?" He smiled back at her. "Besides I would be an asset to any team" Terra held his head high. Aqua laughed at him

"Get up" she said offering her hand to help him. He took and got up. "Turn around" His puzzled look returned but did as she asked. The next he knew she jumped up on his back. His hands went around her legs to keep her up.

"What are you doing?" He asked truing his head to look at her.

"Flying" Aqua said as another matter of fact. Terra just laughed. He run up and down the hill. Aqua sepred her arms out like they were wing as she felt the wind rushing past her.

Ven was coming down the path as. The master wanted them to see them and had sent Ven to find them. As he came up the path he couldn't under what he was seeing. Terra had Aqua on his back and they were running up and down the path. Ven wasn't sure what it was but it seemed like a lot of fun to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is 'Not feeling the same' hold on to your hats


	4. Not Feeling The Same

Aqua awoke with pain in her head. She was lying on the floor of what looked like a jail cell. The room was well light and she could see other cells around her, however they all seemed empty. She tried to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was running away from odd looking heartless.

"You're awake" came a much to familiar voice. Only it couldn't be him. He was locked away he was safe.

"Who said that?" She asked the seemingly empty cell block. A finger moved into the room. He came where she could see him. It was him! But how? How could he be here now?

"Ven?" She asked almost breathlessly. The boy gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"No, My names Roxas" He told her. But Aqua couldn't get away from how much he looked like Ven.

"Roxas, right" she muttered. "Where am I?" she asked standing up only when she did the pain in her head became very sharp. Aqua held on to bars for support.

"Oh, that will be travelling with out a coat, it messes with your head, Saix said that you might be a bit hazy. But the superuser said you be fine something to do with strong magic" Aqua tried to presses all that information.

"Wait Saix? The superuser?" She asked

"Yeah, He's number 1. I'm number 13" He said very proudly

"13 of what?"

"The organization"

"ROXAS!" came another voice. Poor Roxas jumped out of his skin. A man with long blue hair came in too. Where had he come from? She thought. "You can return to your room" The man said in very monotone voice. Roxas did as he was told me left the cell block.

"That Roxas boy, where did he come from?" She asked the man in front of her

"That not your business" He told her and walked more into the room. "you were trespassing, How did you get down here?"

"Trespassing? I didn't no the darkness belonged to anyone" The man just nodded. Aqua could tell this man wasn't the 'Superuser' maybe this was Saix. But there was something not right about him. Maybe it was his eyes. They were golden She had seen eyes like that before along time ago.

"Why am I here?"

"I'm the one asking the questions" he said "if you wont answer me, Lord Xemans will be there shortly"

"Lord" Aqua repapered, "Lord of what?" Saix didn't answer her. 'If there a lord here maybe, that's why I'm here.' She thought 'But Xemans?' Aqua had never heard of any Xemans before. She herd a door open and Saix went to meet the person who had now entered the room.

Though the room was well light it grow darker with the presents of the new man. She watched as Saix left the room. It was just them now. He walked slowly towards her and didn't take her eyes from him. He was tall with brood shoulders. His long sliver hair spiked up at the front. There was something frillier about his man. He looked at her and his eyes were the same golden as Saix.

"My apologies' for them putting you in a cell; It is not what I wanted" His voice was slow and clear.

"Then let me go?" she asked. She didn't take her eyes away from him. He smiled

"That's not an option I'm afraid" he paused as if he was choosing his next words carefully. "My name is Lord Xemans and we been looking for you." She took a second to process that

"For… me?" Xemans nodded once more. "How you would even know where to look?" She studied his face, she knew this man. There was something about him.

"We had help from an old friend of yours."

"Terra? You've seen him is he okay?" Aqua's heart was beating so fast. Lord Xemans didn't answer her. "What happen to him? Is he here?" He just looked away from her. Aqua was growing more impartion with him. This man had just told her he was alive and now he wasn't telling her anything. Aqua grabbed on to the bars of her cell

"Please? Is he okay?" He looked down at her and when she met his eyes her heart broke. "T Terra?" Aqua reached out and put a hand on his cheek. "Is that you?" she could barely get her words out.

"I am a shell of him. But I have his memories" and he went to move away from her but he grabbed his arm

"What? You can't be a shell of someone"

"I need your help" he cut her off and paled away from her hold "There is a castle, I need you to navigate it" His words were cold and his eyes seemed empty. Aqua couldn't believe it she had found Terra and yet here he was tacking like she was nothing. He looked for her that must have meant something right?

"What? You brought he here to navigate a castle?" her words were full of emotion that she just couldn't place. She was hurt, sad and angry all at the same time. "No, you said that you would always"

"They were just empty words from a foolish boy"

"You're lying!" Aqua couldn't stop it now hot tears ran down her face. How could he do this? She get go of the bars and suck down to the floor. She had never been one for crying but when you had your heart broken she thought it was about time.

Xemans walked away from the broken keyblade master be hide the bars. If he had a heart he was sure it would be barking too. But it had to be this way if he ever wanted to be whole. He turned and looked her one more time before walking out the door.

"What should we do next?" Saix asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not what you thought it was gonna be. I can't believe that she was down there the whole time without running into to anyone, and I really couldn't bring myself to do one where Aqua and Terra didn't love each other, so Xemnas came along. But stay turned Roxas will be back ;)


	5. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for a love :)  
> This was anything I wanted and I got a request (back in 2010) for a continuation of chapter 2 family life. So this is another look into Ven being a baby and Aqua and Terra being parents.

The sun was setting on another day, the air was cool but not cold and the water was warm at her feet as she walked along the beach. Ven was sitting just a little way off happily splashing in the water. She could hear his giggles being carried on the wind. Aqua liked to hear them it reminded her that they were safe that this place was good for them. That Ven could grow up here, without ever having to worry about keyblade or darkness.

"You know when I get home and no one there, I still worry" His voice brought her out of the thoughts. She trued to see him walking towards her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just lost track of time" she smiled at him. Aqua trued to back too look out over the sea. Aqua had always loved the sea and how it felt around her, the way that it would move at its own will and the power that it could hold. But being stuck in the darkness had changed that. She had looked out at that dark ocean so many times that she had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"Hey, where are you?" Terra looked at her with worry in his eyes. He could always see right thought any wall she had tried to put up that she just didn't try anymore.

"I was just" she wiped away the tears that were about to fall. She felt him wrap his arms around her and fall her close from be hide.

"You don't have to worry about any of that. Okay?" Terra said in to her ear. "This is real, this place, you, me were here we made it, we even got family to look after now" Aqua trued to face him she looked up into once again blue eyes, she cloud get lost them if she looked for too long but she didn't mind. Of places to be lost she thought that would be a good one.

"Thank you" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"For what?"

"Coming back" She said putting her on his chest.

They stayed like that for a while until Terra felt a tuge at his leg. He looked down to see Ven at his feet wanting to be picked up.

"Didn't wanna miss out on the action huh?" He said as he let go of Aqua to bend down to pick up the baby.

"You always did get in the way of our moments" Terra said to the baby who was now giggling about something he was found very funny. Terra something thought that he could remember being older and only did some of the things he did to brother him.

"Terra!" Aqua said as she watched the too of them. She had said once that they would make the weirdest brothers, she might have been right about that but she was staring to think that they would have a good father and son.

"What? You're telling me that you don't think that?"

"No"

"What about that one time?"

She just shook her head. "Come on Aqua I can read you like a book"

"Oh yeah, what I am I thinking?" Aqua had always loved to challenge Terra, it was something that they had done when they kids and just never grow out of.

"You are thinking" He said shifting Ven so he had better grip on the boy. "That we should put Ven to bed and than-"

"I was not thinking that" She said getting a little blush

"Okay what were you thinking?" He asked as a challenge back too her. Aqua was happy that they could do this again. It had taken them awhile to get back to here.

"I was wondering if you think he ever remembers."

"Okay that was so far away from what I was thinking" Terra said under his breath but she heard him and gave him a hit on the arm. He smiled back.

"Sometimes I catch him looking off into space and I think is remembering? Are we going to wake up one day and he is going to be back?"

Ven gave a loud yawn as if to remind them he was still here. Aqua bushed the hair off his face and smiled.

"Okay you hopeless sleepyhead, lets get you too bed" she smiled picking up her shoes

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Terra said from be hide her. Aqua just shook her head and made her up to the house. She smiled to herself, her little family was going to okay.

"They look happy" Kairi said looking out of where Aqua, Terra and Ven were down the beach.

"How can you tell?" Sora asked sitting up from the tree where he was lying on. He could see them but not there faces they could be doing anything for all he knew.

"I can just tell" She said smiling at them. Sora watched a little longer as them made there back to the house, he liked the idea of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Battle!


	6. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before kingdom hearts 3 came out so I guess this could be a AU or just a retelling of the story. But is's still worth a read.

The rain was hitting hard on her armour, her body arched. Aqua swang her keyblade around to her left and took down the next heartless that come up on her. She let out a loud cry as it vanished into nothing. She turned around once more to look at the battle filed. The rain made it hard to see anything. Aqua could see Soar and Riku back to back sroued by a mass of heartless. Ven was advancing on Vanitas with Roxas covering his back. King Mickey, Donald Goofy were working on getting close to shut the portal that the heatless were coming thought. Everywhere she looked there was another heatless. They were out numbered. Aqua's mind was racing. Was there anyway of them getting out of this? Aqua turned again the last time she saw him was he right be hide her.

"I just found you, what if lose you again?" Aqua couldn't look at him. After all this time he come back and now they were going off into a battle.

"I'm not going anywhere. Okay" he put his hand on her cheek "I'll be right be hide you the whole time"

Aqua tried to push thoughts of earlier out of her head. They weren't going to help now they were going to get her killed. A flash of fire went past her eyes and got her back to the fight. Axle came up close beside. He nodded at her and she nodded back. Aqua wasn't sure how she felt about his man. She hadn't known him very long but he was on there side and right now that's what they needed.

Aqua moved forward he wasn't be hid her anymore. She didn't know when he left and she couldn't see him. She swung her blade and made her way though the mass of heartless that was advancing on her.

"I looked for you" Terra said. He was looking out of the window After all this time he hadn't changed much. His hair was a lot longer now and he was taller. But he was still him. She could see that "You and Ven. I went back home but it was different."

"The master told me to lock it away. To keep us safe."

"Fire" she called and shot fire at the heatless. They were just endless. She was breathing heavier now. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell forward almost losing her footing on the wet ground. She turned and saw Braig with a smirk on his face. He looked odder now and his hair was longer. "Have you missed me?" he said is his almost mocking tone. "So you think you can win this. As If!" he advanced on her. Aqua stepped back and got a better grab on her keyblade.

"Stop this. Nothing good can come from this!" she shouted. But it was no good talking to him. He shot at her. She used reflect and it fly to the side he kept hitting her harder; Every shot making harder to keep it up.

"Come you're not goanna fight me?" he laughed. But Aqua held up her shield she had fought him before and almost lost her life. Another shot hit her and made a crack in the shield.

She leant into his hand and looked up at him. His eyes were the blue that they once were.

"Terra, what if you-" he cut her off his lips. At fist she didn't know what was happing. Then she kissed him back. It felt so good to be here with him. It had been so long since they were together. Every feeling she ever had come back to her. He paled away and looked down at her.

"It wont." His words rattled in her head bouncing off every wall. Another shot and she could feel it getting weaker. She took a deep breath. The next shot broke though and hit her in the chest she fell. She tried to pall her self up and fight but it was no good. She looked up at the man standing over her.

"Guess that keyblade not so powerful after all?" Braig said as he brought up and was about to take the last shot. When he let out a loud cry and fell to the ground.

"Guess you messed with the wrong keyblade Master".

"Terra" Aqua let out a small breath as he knelt down to help her up. "I thought, I couldn't see you" she cut her off with his kiss like he had done only hours before.

"I told you. I'm goanna be okay. Can you stand?" Aqua nodded and slowly got up using her keyblade for support. She looked back at Braig who was lying face down lifeless. Aqua really thought that she was done for that time. She looked back at Terra who was studying her.

"I'm okay" she said although she wasn't sure if she was convincing herself or him. Suddenly there was an almighty crash they both turned to see tones of heartless brake thought the portal. The whole place was swarming. Terra got her to her feet. And took his place be hide her, their back touching. Aqua found it funny the last time they were like this it was the mark of masterly exam. So much had changed from that moment and yet here they were.

"I'll be right behind you" She heard him say. Aqua nodded and changed at the heartless that was coming on from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that I might do a rewrite of some of these because I think I'm a better writer now and can add more. Not sure yet just something I was thinking about! Thanks for reading! Next up comforting each other


	7. Confronting Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really an AU, but I played with the timeline a little bit.

Aqua took her seat next to the bed like she had done for weeks now. It was just the two of them in the room. The fairies have been looking after him until she got there. Aqua knew it would happen at some point. But seeing him like this made her heartbreak. When they were younger the master had never seemed to age. Yet here he was lying in bed looking very old and pale. There were days where she could talk to him, he would the conversation very well, they would talk about old times, sometimes she would just read to him and Ven to talk along, but not in the last week; He had become much worse. The fairies had called her when he had gotten bad. Aqua had been at helping King Mickey work on the magical deceive for the castle, to help lock it down if something were to happen. Aqua hadn’t wanted to leave him Aqua knew he was sick, but the master had instead she leave to help the king. She came as quietly as we could.

"Ven said that he ready to take the mark of mastery, when all of this is over." Aqua smiled. Ven had become so much stronger now; it was almost funny when she thought of the scared little boy he used to be. Ven had only been here for the last 2 days. He'd been training under Master Yensid. She looked down at her Master. His hair was grey now and his face was pale. She took his hand in hers it was cold, she wondered what all over had really meant, Aqua had been pouring over books for days trying to understand what was happing to the master, how she could help him. Aqua had used up all of her ingredients making anything she could, but nothing had helped.   
"This is all my fault. I should have stayed with you. I knew you were this sick; I could have helped you. I could have done something" She felt a hand on her shoulder she smiled it was nice to know that Ven had come back. Of she missed Terra very much, Aqua had tried to get a message to him but with no luck. Aqua hoped the master could hold on until he could get them, but it wasn’t looking good. 

"None of this is your fault" Came a voice from be hide her, Aqua was shocked she almost thought she had imagined it. She slowly turned around to face the man that had been filling what was left of her thoughts for weeks. He had come back the message had found him. Aqua just looked at him for a moment. She had been so sure that she would turn around and see Ven, yet here stood Terra. He had gotten taller and his shoulders seemed bigger. She felt so small being next to him.  
"You’re here" was she could manage, he nodded at her. Terra walked around to sit on the other side of the bed. Aqua never took her eyes away from him. She felt that if she didn't keep looking at him, he would despair.  
"How's he doing?" He was now sitting on the other side of her looking down at their now fallen master. Aqua though how alike they were. Terra had always seen the Master as a father, and she wondered how he was being so strong, Aqua had always admired that about him. How he looked to strong, but she knew he must have been a mess on the inside.   
"Not good. The fairies say he won't have long now. Sometimes he says a couple of things but for the last week, he just looking around, I’m not even sure he knowns I’m here anymore" She took her eyes away from Terra and wiped way the small tears forming.   
"You know this isn't your fault" He said looking at her with the same intensity that he did when they were sparing, that usually meant he was serious.   
"I knew he was sick when I left. I didn't want to go, but he told me not worry about some old man that had his time." Aqua’s teats now started to fall it wasn’t the first time she had cried since coming back but she didn’t want Terra to see her as weak. "Look at me crying, how are you holding up he was like a father to you" Aqua went to hold his hand across the bed but he moved it away.

"I'm fine, It's life, this has to happen" Terra said without looking at her.  
"But he was –"  
"I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Why do you push everything?" he snapped at her. Terra got up and went to the window. He had his back to her now arms crossed not looking at her. Aqua knew he was fighting his tears. She didn't blame him, Aqua thought how silly they both were to adults who had known each other their whole lives trying to hide the fact that they were falling apart because their Master was dying and neither of them could help. Aqua knew had snapped at her because he was upset. She should have known that he wouldn't want to talk about it. That wasn't Terra, he was more of an act now talk latter. Aqua stood up and walked slowly over to him. She put her arms around him and put her head on his back. He was warm. She felt him put his hands around hers. She once again felt small. She didn't say anything she didn't need too. Not yet. What Terra needed was a friend and she could do that for him. 

Master Eraqus opened his eyes slowly. Things were cloudy. He felt weak and tried. He looked around the room as things stared to come into focuses. He saw to fingers stood by the window. He was looked closer he could make out that the 1st was Aqua and she had her arms around a tall man and her head on his back. As the old Master looked up, he saw who the man was. It was Terra he had come back. He smiled and once more closed his eyes. He would say his goodbye another time right now they needed each other, and he could give them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up Death


	8. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have a strong start but I like the story, might rewrite this one day

Roxas was done with the day. He had been thinking about what Aqua might teach him. He had told Axel that he had another job to do for Saix so he couldn't go for ice cream. He felt bad for lying to him, but he really needed help learning about the keyblade and that's what she said she would do. Roxas still couldn't really believe that he had found someone down in the darkness. He had been told that it was only heartless that could live down there. Yet here she was. Aqua had told him that she was stuck and she couldn't leave. He tried to think of ways to helping her out.

He went though the dark hole and came out at the dark sea; It always made him sad being here. He didn't really know why but somewhere down inside of him knew that the sea shouldn't look like this and it should be sunny. He walked a little before he saw her. She was sitting hugging her knees and looking out over the water. From where he stood he could see that she had something in her had but couldn't make out what it was. He came closer and sad down next to her. He looked at what he had in her hand it was small blue star that shown in the low light. It had a funny symbol on the middle it was same one that she had on. Roxas somehow recognised the shape as though he had seen it before he wasn't sure what it was.

"What's that?" Roxas asked. Aqua just smiled. Roxas guessed she knew he was there from the moment to hole opened.

"It's called a wayfinder" Her voice sound far away "It represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other." She held it up to the light a small blue glow shone onto her face. "Or so I though" she said and he herd her voice creak.

"So you and your friends had them?" Aqua had told him about her friends before. She had said that he looked just like Ven. It made a change as everyone seemed to call him 'Sora'. Maybe Aqua knew who Sora was. He would ask her another time. She nodded.

"I made them before things got bad. I used to bale to feel them in my heart"

"huh" was all Roxas to say.

"Right, you don't have a heart …" She muttered "Well when you care about someone you can feel them in your heart. You know their safe" Roxas though about that for a while. He wondered how that would feel. "I can feel Ven, it's faint but its there. I know he's safe… But Terra" she took a shaky breath "I can't feel him anymore. It's like he gone" she said as her voice got stuck.

"But you don't know that he's-"

"I was too late," She interrupted him " he was already dead. I think be been dead for a long time. I just… I couldn't… I tried to save him. I did." He put his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't sure how to make her feel better but he thought that would help. Aqua looked up at him and smiled; Then looked back out to the sea. It was quite once more with just the sound of the sea.

"It must be nice, having a heart" Roxas said not really to her just thinking aloud. She gave a small smile

"It's not easy" she muttered.

"Yeah, but you got to have all of these times before, and you can remember how they felt"

"You're right" she nodded Roxas smiled to himself. "But I think your wrong about not having a heart."

"Really" He said with hope.

"Yeah, maybe you didn't lose it. It got broken and you just don't know how to put it back together. But it's still there. It's an unbreakable connection." She smiled Roxas thought it was nice to see her smile. Maybe she was right maybe he did have a heart. He would ask Axle when he got back what he thought.

"Maybe that's what happened to Terra?" Roxas said with some hope. He really wanted this Terra to be okay so Aqua could get out of here.

"You know what Roxas, I hope you're right" she smiled again and that's how they stayed for a long time. Aqua told him stories of things they did when they were kids.

"You should get back" she said after a while "Before some comes looking for you" Roxas nodded he knew she was right. He stood up and brushed the stand off him and opened a the dark hole. "Roxas" Aqua called before he left. He turned to look at her. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Roxas wasn't sure what she was thanking him for but he was grateful for whatever it was. He nodded and walked though into the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to really kill anyone off so I did a he might be dead. Next up wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Theses had word count of 100 words to start with, as we go on they get longer.


End file.
